Xena VS Wonder Woman/Rap Meanings
'Wonder Woman:' They call me Diana, leader of the amazons, (Wonder Woman's real name is Diana, and she also leads the amazons, warrior women.) Whose raps shall burn you, making this battle not too long. (Wonder Woman says her disses against Xena is not gonna take long.) But go ahead if you want, so called "warrior" fight me, (Wonder Woman disbeliefs Xena being a warrior but lets Xena fight her anyways.) But compared to me, your just like Joxer The Mighty. (Joxer The Mighty is a wimp in Xena: Warrior Princess, basically compared to Wonder Woman's strengths, Xena would be a wimp.) Think your better cause of your show, well guess what, I had one too. (Wonder Woman feels that Xena will say her show is more important but instead Wonder Woman defends and mention her 70s TV show, Wonder Woman.) Before your series, I still fought crime since 1942. (Before Xena was made, Wonder Woman was created in All Star Comics #8 on December 1941, which she rounds to 1942.) While you think of celebrating by eating the pig's carrion, (Carrion is animal meat, basically before Xena event thinks about winning and later having some Pig Meat....) I'm filled with respect, you just hang with barbarians. (...Wonder Woman tells Xena that while she hangs with barbarians, Wonder Woman is actually given respect due to her positive role model to the female demographic.) 'Xena:' Dude, is that seriously what you call a rap plan, (Xena is shocked and dissapointed about Wonder Woman's verse.) Its confusing just like your romance with Superman AND Batman, (Xena is questioning also the fact that she had a romance with both Superman and Batman.) I "wonder" about your style, and I also wonder why... (Xena uses Wonder as a pun for Wonder Woman. She also wonders why....) You got an invisible jet even though you can fly. (That Wonder Woman has an Invisible Jet even though she has flight abilities.) Between you and me, I cleary Beat Ya! (Xena is saying she cleary won this fight.) I fight warlords, go back to fighting cheetahs. (Xena fights Draco, a warlord, while Wonder Woman fights The Cheetah, a humanoid Cheetah, Xena is saying she fights tougher enemies.) I'm Lucy Flawless, and I take down Greek Gods too, (Xena uses a play on word of Lucy Lawless, the actress who played her, and Flawless meaning no problem. She also mentions her fights against Greek Gods.) Just saying even Aquaman is better then you! (Aquaman is known to be wimpy by people. Xena says Wonder Woman is more wimpier than Aquaman.) -BREAK ROOM SCENE- 'Wonder Woman:' NO NEED FOR YOUR LIES! I got the Lasso of Truth! (Wonder Woman in disbelief on Xena's Aquaman Line, she tells her that she will use the Lasso of Truth, rope that forces people to tell the truth.) Taking you so far, you'll have to go back to your roots. (Wonder Woman says her raps are so good that Xena will have to start over.) Its no "wonder" why viewers prefer Buffy, (Wonder Woman also uses a Wonder pun for her name and also says viewers prefer Buffy The Vampire Slayer because...) They would rather choose a vampire slayer over someone who throws a frisbee! (.....While Buffy kills Vampires, Xena uses a Chakram which Wonder Woman compares to a frisbee.) 'Xena:' Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyi! You Didn't, take on this girl of the land! (Xena is in rage and does her famous screech as she says Wonder Woman made a huge mistake.) At least I wasn't born made of sand! (Wonder Woman was originally born from sand and was later brought to life.) Your big screen will just fail thanks to Gal Gadot! (Batman V. Superman is an upcoming movie with Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman, Xena says that movie will fail because of her.) Now Come on Gabrielle, Diana just got burnt on the spot. (Gabrielle is Xena's companion and tells her to leave as Wonder Woman was pwned in this fight.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Xena VS Wonder Woman